


Jealousy at the Bar

by Speightlover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, adorable nervous richard speight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Speightlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows about Richard’s crush on you, except you. The guys have a plan and are putting it into action</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy at the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Anon on Tumblr

You had been working on set all day and were exhausted you took a deep breath and prepared for the last scene of the day. Thankfully you were looking forward to tonight; you were going out with a bunch of the cast members for drinks.

Thankfully you and Jared got the scene down in two takes; you guessed he wanted to leave as well so he didn’t mess around. “So Y/N, I hear Richard is going to be there,” Jared smiled down at you, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Yes, I know, he is the one that organized the get together tonight,” you rolled your eyes.

Jensen came running up behind the two of you, “Yo, Y/N, Speight is going to be there-.” 

“Yes Jensen, I know. However the two of you don’t realize that Rich and I are just friends. He is not interested in me in any other way.”

“You are either a really good liar or completely blind,” Jared chimed in. 

“So you are saying if Speight admitted his feelings that you would admit yours?”

You blushed, “I don’t know what you are talking about, anyways I am going to go change real quick and I will meet you guys at the bar,” you walked away not letting them get in another word. 

You quickly dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a nice top before grabbing your purse and flagging a taxi. Fifteen minutes later you were arriving at the bar, entering everyone called your name. Richard quickly greeted you with a smile. 

“Nice to see you Y/N,” Richard hugged you and then wrapped his arm around your shoulder leading you to the group. 

You saw Jensen and Jared give you a smirk nodding to Richard’s arm around you. You pretend to not notice their observation. Rob and Matt were playing with a deck of cards   
at one of the tables surrounded by Ruth, Brianna, and Kim. Then out of the corner of your eye you saw Mark Pellegrino walk in. 

“Yo Mark, over here,” Jared shouted catching his attention. 

Richard dropped his arm around you and left to greet Mark. 

You sat down in one of the empty chairs and poured yourself a beer. 

Soon enough Richard returned with the new arrival, Mark sat down next to you. Richard let out a long sigh as he sat in the last remaining chair, between Ruth and Mark. 

“Hey Y/N, want to play some pool?” Rich asked nodding his head towards the pool table.

“I’m not very good,” you shrugged.

“That’s fine, I will teach you,” he smiled. 

Everyone watched as the two of you got up and headed for the pool table, beers in hand. You picked up a stick and he shook his head at you indicating that you choose wrong. He handed you a different one, a bit shorter than the one you had chosen. “This is better for your height,” he smiled down at you. 

“Hey buddy, you aren’t that tall yourself,” you stuck your tongue out at him. 

“Taller than you,” he smirked. 

“Like the way I handle my balls?” He winked as he racked the balls; you rolled your eyes at his childish behavior but smiled and giggled anyways. You couldn’t help it; Richard   
could always make you laugh.

While he was on his turn and hit ball after ball into the holes, you turned to look at your friends and saw them quickly look away. While he was helping you line up the pool cue or stick thingy, as you liked to call it, you snuck a glance back at your friends and saw them whispering while stealing looks at the two of you. You watched them nod in   
agreement over something and Mark stood up, started walking towards you. 

“Hey Y/N, what you doing with this guy?” Mark joked wrapping his arm around your waist. 

“Richard is teaching me how to play pool,” you stated showing you were proud to be learning from your friend Rich. 

“I’m sure I could show you a much more fun time,” Mark winked at you. 

“No thank you. I enjoy Richard’s company and would prefer to spend my time with him.”

Out of the corner of your eye you saw Richard puff up with pride. Richard always joked that everyone was interested in Matt, Rob, Jensen, and the rest but you knew   
sometimes he felt like he didn’t live up to them, that he wasn’t as good as them. In your eyes he was everything and more. 

“Come on Y/N, let’s get out of here,” Mark said as he pulled you in closer to him. 

You struggled to get out of his grip but he didn’t release you. Finally Richard couldn’t take it anymore, “Mark, she said to leave her alone.”

“What are you going to do about it,” Mark gave Rich a smirk and a look that asked him to try something. Mark reluctantly let you go and you quickly took two steps back. Richard quickly closed the gap between Mark and himself. 

“Don’t touch her again,” Richard gritted between his clenched teeth. 

“Why? You don’t have a claim on her,” Mark shrugged. 

Richard whistled and gathered everyone’s attention, “Who here has not been oblivious to the fact that I have been trying to win Y/N’s heart for the past year?” You took a look around the bar and saw that everyone had noticed, the thing is you hadn’t noticed. You had figured that the teasing was just teasing and that everyone just found it funny that you and Richard had become close friends. You shakenly put your hand in the air to signal that you in fact had no idea that he had actually been trying to win your heart as he put it. 

Mark walked over to you and put his arm around you again, “So what? Y/N didn’t even know you liked her, who says that I can’t have her all to myself?” 

Richard snapped and shoved Mark hard; Mark lost his balance and hit the floor.

“Jared, pay up,” Jensen shouted from the other side of the bar. 

Mark started laughing; he stood up and wiped the dirt off his pants. He looked over at Robbie and shouted, “Rob you owe me fifty bucks for that performance, especially since he got physical.” 

You watched as everyone pooled together the money and distributed it between all of them. You turned to face Richard who stood there looking like he was completely lost. 

“What did you guys bet on?”

“Oh quite a few things actually, Rob and I were convinced you were clueless to Richard’s feelings and Jared thought differently so he has to pay up thirty bucks. Rob and Mark made a deal that if he could get you to admit your feelings he would give him fifty and an extra fifty if Richard got a little rough.” Jensen explained as he counted his money. 

You turned back to see the hurt look on Richard’s face and watched him walk out of the bar. You quickly followed him out. 

“Richard, please wait,” you called after him. 

“I’m so sorry Y/N I can take a joke but that was just horrible.”

“I know, I’m sorry they did that to you. Our friends can be complete assholes, especially when Jared is involved,” you gave a smile at the joke you were trying to make. 

He looked distraught and nervous before he started rambling, “I was going to tell you, I really was. It just never seemed like the right time. I was nervous that me admitting it   
to you was going to ruin everything between us and…” he trailed off either because he couldn’t form the words fast enough in his brain to keep up with how fast he was talking or because he didn’t know what else to say. 

You took a step closer and put your hand on his forearm, “Rich, everything is fine. It’s better than fine actually,” you whispered as you leaned up to kiss him. 

It took Richard a second to grasp that you were kissing him and he quickly returned the kiss wrapping his arms around your lower back and pulling you against him, as close   
as you could be. 

You pulled away and gave a small laugh, “It turns out I like you too.” 

He smiled down at you, “Good, excellent, that is fantast-“

“Rich,” you interrupted him.

“Yes?”

“Shut up,” you smiled before kissing him again. 

This kiss was less panicked not needy but still wanted. This kiss was slow and filled with hope.

“There is this secret I have to tell you first before we start, uh dating, if that is the plan here.”

“What is it?” He looked concerned. 

“I’m actually very good at pool, maybe even better than you. I just pretended to be bad so you would teach me.”

Richard let out a laugh, “Well if that is the case, let’s go hustle their money.”

You and Richard walked back into the bar hand in hand, receiving many whistles from your friends upon entering. Richard and you won about three hundred dollars’ worth of the money that they used to bet to bet on you.


End file.
